Desires and Needs
by t3HPrO
Summary: Written for the Masskink prompt of 'MShep/Miri. They both want each other, but don't know it's mutual. Lots of smut and rough sex, some fluff. And the location is very much steamier than the engine room.' Enjoy and review!


**Author's notes:** **My first ever attempt at a kinkmeme...so here goes. This was written for the prompt of 'MShep/Miri. They both want each other, but both don't know that the other wants him/her just as bad. Lots of smut and rough sex, some fluff. Miranda gets her first anal experience thanks to Shep. And the location is steamier than the engine room.' Well you demanding anon bastard, here's your fic. By the way, Nicholas Shepard is basically Sheploo with a different first name.**

It was a week after the Normandy's crew destroyed the Collector base, and most of the damage was cleaned up the best it could while they continued to head to the Citadel at a slow pace as Commander Nicholas Shepard didn't want to risk his beloved Normandy from falling apart. Unfortunately, during the cleanup process, his beloved pet hamster, Darth Vader, had gone missing from his enclosure, and the crew had been searching for it for a day now, but with no success. Nicholas was now in the ship's female bathroom on the 3rd deck searching for his hamster, as there were reports of Kasumi spotting little Vader skittering through the port observation deck and freaking out so badly that she actually shot at it with her Tempest, but she had missed, much to his relief.

Then, Miranda had rushed out from her office and she actually jumped on the hamster, but it was too fast for her to catch and it was now officially missing once more. _Miranda._ The thought of the infinitely beautiful brunette that had completely captured his heart, but he had hurt caused a wave of happiness and regret to envelop him. Initially, he had been cold towards the Cerberus officer because of what they did to him indirectly on Akuze, but over time, she had captured his heart bit by bit. Also, the ice bitch personality that had initially turned him away fell away, and he finally discovered the real Miranda Lawson when they were on Illium saving her sister. She was nothing short of a loyal, determined, strong, compassionate and caring woman. The both of them were deeply in love, and Miranda had tried to make love to him in the engine room, but he had turned her down.

He still vividly remembered the distinct look of rejection, sadness and disappointment in her beautiful azure blue eyes as she attempted but failed to hide behind a nonchalant smile. Since then, he hadn't talked to her about their relationship. _Eh, telling her to take care and be careful before you left the ship to kick Collector ass doesn't count._ Nicholas thought, snorting in derision as he peeked beneath the sink. Outside, Miranda Lawson was striding towards the bathroom to take a shower, carrying a set of fresh, lacy purple underwear and a fresh black latex uniform, which was her trademark. _Bloody hell, that little hamster is fast._ She thought, smiling as thoughts of Nicholas came to the fore. Initially, he had been very curt towards her, and it was mutual for her. However, she inexplicably fell in love with him on Omega while trying to recruit the Professor.

He'd also softened up, talking to her for long periods of time. She kept trying to push him away, telling herself that she'd only screw the relationship up, but she finally just gave in after he put his life on the line to rescue Oriana even though she hadn't been completely truthful about the whole situation. After that, Miranda admitted her feelings for Nicholas to him, and to her shock, he had actually reciprocated. However, when she tried to defend some of Cerberus' actions on Akuze later on, he blew up at her and he had called her a 'whore' and 'the Illusive Man's personal slut'. She had been called these things before, but when Commander Nicholas Shepard, the love of her life, called her those things, she couldn't help but cry. His hateful words hurt more than the shockwaves of 100 Scions put together.

He finally calmed down enough at some point of his rant to realize that Miranda Lawson, the captor of his heart, was crying her eyes out, not even bothering to hide her pained sobs. He swept her up in a crushing embrace as he kept apologizing over and over again, and she knew he meant it because all she could see in his eyes was his regret at hurting her. Before they entered the Omega 4 relay, she wanted to make love to him to prove to him how much she loved him. However he turned her down, and she hadn't spoken to him since. _Later Miri. After this bath_. She told herself as she stepped into the bathroom. Nicholas was in one of the cubicles, searching for Darth Vader when the door hissed open.

Shepard did the first thing that came to mind: hide. "Shit!"He swore softly as he quickly locked the cubicle door before he peeked over the top to see who was there. _Miri_. He thought fondly as he watched the ex-Cerberus agent undress. _Holy...you turned her down. You dumbfuck!_ The Adept mentally cursed himself as his pants and boxers started to grow extremely tight due to his manhood coming to full erection at the sight of perfection. Miranda, who was now naked, turned on the shower and began to rinse herself under the hot, steamy shower. _Fuck dude, those tits...and that ass. On top of her beautiful face. And her amazing personality and beautiful spirit. You sir, are the dumbest SOB to ever live. She's all you'll ever want and more in a woman and you turned her down._ Nicholas berated himself mentally as he continued to watch her bathe.

He slowly stripped off his uniform pants and boxers, freeing his massive erection as Miranda trailed her hands down her breasts, stopping briefly at her perfect, dusty pink nipples and she sighed softly at the contact. _Shit._ Nicholas thought as his shirt joined his pants and boxers on the hook, and Miranda's right hand reached lower, reaching her nicely trimmed 'landing strip' of pubic hair over her sex. _Well, if you didn't reject her, you would need to jack off now, would you? No, you had to reject her. Now, you're jacking off in secret to the perfect woman you love but can't touch. You can save the galaxy __**twice **__but you don't even have the balls to talk to her. Great going, Shep-meister._ He continued his internal debate as he began to pump his hand slowly up and down his throbbing shaft.

Miranda then washed her hair with that strawberry shampoo Nicholas loved to smell, and she soaped her amazing body up and Nicholas' strokes began to speed up. When she was washing her pubic region, she did something so unexpected that Nicholas was stunned momentarily. She began to masturbate, her left hand clasping and kneading her left breast as her fingers lightly pinched her aroused nipple while her right hand rubbed the lips of her pussy for awhile before she pushed 3 fingers in and began to finger herself furiously. Her moans and sighs of pleasure soon filled the bathroom, and Nicholas somehow managed to get harder than he already was. _Maybe, just maybe, I can masturbate and pretend that I'm fucking her senseless and not frigging._ The Spectre thought as he began to masturbate along with Miranda.

Miranda had been turned on by the light tug of warm water on her nipples, and for some reason, she thought one of the many erotic dreams she had of Nicholas. She closed her eyes, and in her imagination, she was lying nude against an equally naked Nicholas on the couch in his cabin, feeling his huge, erect cock pressing against her back and his ripped abs against her spine. His strong yet tender hands were tweaking lightly at her erect nipples while he suckled on her neck, whispering proclamations of his eternal love to her. Before she realized it, her hands were pinching at her now soapy nipples, and familiar wet warmth was spreading through her nether regions. Miranda considered against it for awhile, but her insistent need that was unfulfilled for more than 3 years now cancelled those objections and she thrust 3 fingers into her wet, soapy cunt.

Miranda's beautiful blue eyes rolled to the back of her head, her head tossed back as her walls clenched gleefully against her invading fingers, causing her to moan with pleasure she hadn't experienced for years. Suddenly, she heard something and she quickly withdrew her fingers from her pussy and her fingers stopped pinching her nipple. The Sentinel then retracted her right hand higher and her left went to her neck, trying to make it look like she was merely washing herself instead of masturbating, but her deep crimson blush that colored her exquisite face gave her away. After a few minutes of washing herself, she decided that it was safe enough to resume her fantasy, and she closed her eyes once more as her left thumb stroked her slick, aching clitoris as she inserted 3 fingers back into her snatch.

She was now straddling Nicholas, bouncing up and down on his massive member as he thrusted up roughly in time with her own grinding. "Oh Nick...I love you Nick...I love you..."Miranda moaned out loud as her free right hand began to pinch her right nipple while she continued fingering herself. At that, Commander Nicholas Shepard stopped dead. The head of his cock was already coated in precum, and his release wasn't far off thanks to his fervent stroking. However, that was all forgotten the moment that moan left Miranda's beautiful, pouty lips. He hadn't realized that Miranda was still madly in love with him even though he'd turned her down. _Fuck this, time to be a man and claim this perfect woman as your own._ Nicholas growled as he stormed out of the cubicle.

Miranda's eyes snapped open as soon as she heard the banging of a cubicle door, and she gasped. Striding towards her was the lover of her life, Commander Nicholas Shepard, and he was as naked as she was. "N-Nicholas!"She gasped in shock and horror at being caught masturbating to thoughts of the Spectre by he himself. "Miri, I love you too. I never want to leave your side again."He said as he swept the brunette up into a crushing embrace of love that she was only too happy to melt into as the shower drenched Nicholas with warm water. "Oh Nick..."She whispered throatily against his neck as she lightly bit on his exposed skin there. The 2 lovers then parted and looked deep into each other's eyes before they crushed their lips together, their tongues frantically battling for dominance in their conjoined mouths for a while before they separated. "Nick, are you...did you tell..."Miranda began before Nicholas cut her off.

"Yes Miri, I told Tali that I didn't have any feelings for her, and that she'd only be my little sister. She took it fine."Nicholas whispered in reply as his left hand hit the controls for the shower, turning it off. They then kissed once more before they pulled away to admire their amazing bodies. Miranda gulped, licking her lips unconsciously when she saw Nicholas' massive erection pointed accusingly at her. It was as big as Jacob's, and she estimated Nicholas' length to be at least 25cm. Even though his girth was slightly less impressive than Jacob's, it was still more than enough to fill Miranda Lawson up. Nicholas chuckled lowly at his lover's audible gulp as he admired the sexy seductress' body himself.

Her breasts were even more perfect up close. He reached out with both of his hands, and Miranda's took his arms into her soft, delicate hands that were so perfect and petite that it was almost unimaginable that Miranda could wrap those amazing hands around her favorite Collector Assault Rifle, much less fire it. She then put his hands over her soapy D-cup breasts, which were just large enough without being too large, and he squeezed them, making her moan softly in pleasure as she raised her omnitool and locked the door. He loved the way her beautiful breasts had a nice weight to them, and were very firm yet were still soft enough to ooze through his fingers as he squeezed them. Miranda's erect dusty pink nipples were brushing against his palm, and they were perfect just like every part of Miranda.

The Commander then started to lick and suck her soapy breasts greedily, making Miranda moan louder in pleasure and approval as she pulled his head closer to her ample breasts. He kissed, licked and suckled her left breast for quite awhile before moving on to her right one, showering it with the same amount of attention. Then, he turned his loving attentions to her perky, erect nubs and he took her right one into his mouth and began to suckle on it as his tongue flicked the engorged bud around. "Ooh Nick...ohh..."Miranda moaned as she tilted her head back in pleasure as she pressed her back to the wall. After he finished with her right nipple, he moved over to her left one and repeated the loving process.

All throughout this time, Miranda was acutely aware of Nicholas' stiff dick pressed against her toned abdomen and finally she pushed him off gently and got onto her knees as she eyed the prize lustily as she licked her lips. "So very eager huh, Miri babe?"The Adept chuckled, a low sound that always sent pleasant shivers down Miranda's spine. "Mmm."She murmured as her right hand wrapped around his throbbing shaft and began to stroke it, making the Commander growl in pleasure as she smiled at his obvious reaction. After some stroking, she wrapped her warm lips around his cock and began to blow him. "Ohh...Miri..."Nicholas grunted in arousal as he felt the warmth and wetness of Miranda's mouth wrapped all around his hard member, and her insistent tongue forcefully stroking the underside of his cock.

He grabbed her wet hair and her head as he pushed her down deeper. Miranda smiled and began to moan against his cock when Nicholas used his biotics to rub her sopping wet pussy, sending pleasant vibrations up his penis. The gorgeous brunette decided to give her man a surprise, and she suddenly took his cock into her throat, gagging and making cute gagging and spluttering noises as her throat struggled to accommodate his erect beef stick. "Holy shit Miranda, that's fucking amazing!"Nicholas groaned as his balls smacked against Miranda's chin lightly as he gently thrust in and out of Miranda's open mouth. "Mmm...mm-mmm!"Miranda moaned in delight as her clitoris was rubbed by Nicholas' biotics in addition to her nipples being tweaked and a phallic shaped force penetrating deep inside of her.

The brunette eagerly deepthroated her boyfriend, and it was clear to Nicholas that Miranda had done this to a few men before him. He felt a surge of jealousy and possessiveness when he thought about the other men Miranda had before him, but he quickly pushed it aside and focused on Miranda's experienced, skilful blowjob. Miranda loved the salty taste of Nicholas' dick and his precum, and the feel of his massive cock filling her mouth and throat as she continued moaning around his gigantic penis due to him using his biotics to stroke her clit and fuck her. She shuddered in delight as she began to imagine his manhood inside of her virgin-tight pussy, ravaging her mercilessly till kingdom come. Suddenly, Miranda felt the Spectre's dick twitch erratically in her mouth and she knew he was cumming.

"Oh fuck yeah Miri baby!"Nicholas roared in pleasure as he shot one thick load of cum down her throat before he pulled out into her mouth, unloading 2 more loads onto her waiting tongue before he pulled out of her mouth altogether and shot the rest of his semen all over Miranda's face. Miranda mewled happily as she swallowed down the massive load of cum in her mouth, closing her eyes against the remaining 4 massive loads of Nicholas' seed as it coated her entire face and a copious amount dripped off her chin and onto her wet, soapy breasts. "Oh man...Miranda..."Nicholas panted out as he steadied himself against the wall while Miranda wrapped her hands around his erect cock once more, pumping it up and down as she milked him, before placing it back into her mouth to suck him clean, earning a pleasured groan from the Commander.

Miranda then used her hands and fingers to gather up the jizz that covered her face and breasts, hungrily shoving it into her mouth and licking her hands and fingers clean. "Mmm...you're so fucking tasty Nick...and you've got _so much_ cum..."Miranda purred lustily, making eye contact with the Commander who chuckled. "Well honey, there's more where it came from."Chuckling once more as the curvy beauty licked her lips, making a breathy 'mmm' sound and gave him a lusty wink in reply. Nicholas then got onto his knees, suckling each of Miranda's stiff, soapy nipples before she pushed her against the wall, spreading her legs wide and lying down in between them. "Jesus, this is perfect."The Adept whispered in awe as his gaze fell upon Miranda's flawless pink pussy which was coated with soap.

Even though Miranda had sex about 9 times in the past 5 years, her pussy looked completely unused and even purer than a virgin's. It was a beautiful shade of pink, and it was deliciously plump and curvy. Her folds, nestled in her cameltoe, were glistening with her hot juices, and she gently spread them apart with her fingers to give her boyfriend a good view of her ravishing sex. Her slick, throbbing clitoris was nearly red with her intense arousal, and Nicholas gently flicked his thumb across the pulsing nub, making Miranda moan in pleasure. After he teased her clit for a few moments, he leaned in and ran his tongue over the brunette's wet, silken folds. "Uuh yes Nick!"Miranda cried out in delight, her back arching against the wall as he continued to sweep his nimble tongue over her folds as he sucked on them.

It was electric. Miranda was practically putty in Commander Nicholas Shepard's hands and tongue, as she bucked and squealed as Nicholas continued to eat her out while his index and middle fingers worked their way into her tight orifice. Her father, for unknown reasons, had dictated that Miranda's vagina be extremely sensitive to pleasure and that her sensitive spots be easily found, and this was both a blessing and a curse for Miranda as she would always attain orgasm within 15 minutes, no matter how bad the partner was. Currently, it was a blessing from God as Nicholas was the best lover in the galaxy in Miranda's opinion, and she had 14 sexual partners before Nicholas, so she definitely wasn't lacking in experience.

Nicholas then focused on her hypersensitive clit, making her squeals and cries of delight increase in volume and intensity. Miranda was in heaven; she'd never been eaten out this well before, and she was rapidly approaching her orgasm. The Spectre brushed his teeth against his girlfriend's clit before he gently bit on it, sending Miranda into an earth shattering orgasm. _"MMMMHHH FUCK YES NICK I'M CUMMING!"_Miranda screamed, her fluids squirting into his mouth and taking him by surprise. She bucked wildly against his mouth as she rode out her massive climax, helped by his soothing tongue flicking against her clit as her delicious juices flooded his mouth and the overflow, which was quite a copious amount, dribbled down his chin.

After more than a minute, she stopped gushing her feminine cum and her screams of ecstasy receded into whimpers and gasps of post-orgasmic bliss. Nicholas eagerly drank all of her delectable cum, wiping his chin as he stood up and watched Miranda writhe and moan on the floor as she basked in the afterglow of her massive orgasm. Her face was completely red, and her wet hair fell all around her face. "Oh God...Nick...Nick..."Miranda whimpered in delight as Nicholas sat down next to her, pulling her wet, soapy body closer to his. She rested her head against his muscular chest and she looked deep into his eyes and saw nothing but intense love for her there. Miranda rested in his loving, tender embrace until she was ready for more. She wanted-no, _needed_, to have his large cock inside of her.

"Nick, I want you to fuck me senseless and make me yours."Miranda purred throatily, looking straight into Nicholas' eyes as she straddled the Commander, who simply smiled and held her gaze. "I've actually been planning to make you mine for quite awhile now, _Miss Lawson_."He teased in a low voice as Miranda lowered herself just above his throbbing erection as his right hand held her elegantly curved waist while his left hand grabbed and kneaded her right breast. Meanwhile, Miranda used her hands to feel her lover's warm, massive erection and rub the tip of it against her warm, willing cunt lips, making Nicholas hiss with the slick friction as she moaned. This teasing continued for a little while more before Miranda fully sank down onto his raging hard on and felt the familiar sting and stretch of penetration in her pussy.

"Uuh! Oh shit, you're so fucking massive!"Miranda cried out in ecstasy, tossing her head back in abandon, hands clawing at his well chiseled shoulders as Nicholas hissed in pleasure at the unbelievable tightness of Miranda's heated, sopping wet womanhood; it was even tighter than a virgin's. "Ohh fuck yes Miri baby..."He groaned as the head of his cock reached and pushed slightly into Miranda's cervix as she finally managed to take all of him into her, effectively filling the XO to her brim. Miranda then lifted herself up, stopping halfway as Nicholas gently thrust back in. "Aah! So good...faster Nick! Harder!"Miranda begged as Nicholas looked at her uncertainly. "Are you sure honey pie? I don't wanna hurt you."He asked as Miranda shook her head and laughed.

One thing about Nicholas was that despite Miranda's protests, he always treated her like a fragile, vulnerable lady who always needed protection, which simultaneously made her happy, loved and frustrated. "I'm sure Nicky sweetie, I'm a big girl and I can handle myself. Now, no more questions. I want you to fuck me so hard till I can't even remember my name."Miranda whispered back salaciously as she pulled him in for a heated French kiss. "Okay. Anything you say honey, but I won't be held responsible if your brains get fucked out."Nicholas grinned back like a sex-crazed maniac, breaking the kiss as he thrusted upwards with all the force he could muster. "Aah shit! That's amazing! Yes-yes-yes-yes just like-oh God!"Miranda screamed as Nicholas began to thrust in and out of her mercilessly as he grunted with the exertion.

"Fuck yes baby!"Nicholas growled as Miranda bounced up and down at a rapid rate as she moaned and screamed. He loved the texture of Miranda's walls; it was warm, wet and so damn tight it gripped his dick like a vice. If that wasn't good enough, her walls were unbelievably soft and it made for an interesting contrast with how tightly her internal muscles gripped his manhood. His right hand let go of her lithe waist and grabbed her bouncing left breast, squeezing it gently as he flicked the nipple like he was doing to her other breast. Miranda cried out even louder as the feel of his rough, battle hardened hands rubbed against her smooth, flawless skin, sparked more pleasure. Her nails scraped harshly against his back, it was sure to leave marks but neither man nor woman cared.

They kept up their dance of love until Miranda climaxed once more. _"UUUUUUUNNNNGGHHHH FUCK ME NICK!"_The Sentinel screamed in pure ecstasy as her walls clamped down even harder on the Spectre's rock-solid manhood, and he felt her juices shoot all around his penis as he began to slow his thrusts and felt her feminine fluids dribble out of her fully filled cunt and down all around his hard member and his balls. At the same time, he winced as Miranda bit down hard on his shoulder and her nails dug into his back, drawing blood. Nicholas then gently lifted the curvaceous seductress off his still erect cock as she shook and shuddered with the afterglow of her orgasm, moaning uncontrollably as he hugged her, brushing her silky, soft hair behind her ears before he traced lines and circles on her back with his fingers.

Miranda smiled, looking up at Nicholas as she melted into his loving hug, using her left hand to rub his six pack abs and he smiled at her. They stayed like that for quite a while before he noticed that Miranda had her right hand between her soaped-up, toned thighs and was gently rubbing her clit. "Someone's ready for more, hmm?"He teased the raven-haired beauty who smiled back cattily. "Mhm. I miss you already."She whispered saucily into his ear, nibbling gently on his earlobes and making him shudder in desire. Nicholas stood up as he pulled Miranda up, and he kissed her before he pushed her on her side over a sink and lifted her left leg over his shoulder, leaving her to stand on her right. He rubbed the tip of his manhood over her pussy lips, adding his precum to the mixture of her juices and the soap already lubricating her sex.

Without any warning, Nicholas thrust hard into Miranda's warm, inviting snatch which immediately wrapped tightly around his invading member and tried it's best to accommodate him, and her lithe, curvy body shook with the force of the thrust. "Ooh yeah babe!"Nicholas grunted, holding Miranda's left leg in place with his right hand while his left snaked down and roughly grasped and squeezed her right breast which was bouncing wildly with the force of his thrusts as Miranda moaned loudly. "Mmh keep pounding me hard...I love it...I love you..."Miranda cried out loudly as he smiled. "Honey, I love you too."Nicholas growled in pleasure, continuing his hard, quick tempo as his hips smacked hard and loud against Miranda's crotch and ass.

Miranda gripped the tap with her right hand and hung on for dear life, moaning and crying out loudly in pleasure as Nicholas continued to ravage her like never before. _I __**knew **__those enhancements would be amazing! _Miranda thought as she felt his large cock slam back into her pussy. She had seriously been asking for it when she asked her lover to give her the roughest sex she'd ever had in her life, but damn she was enjoying it, mainly because it was the only man she ever loved and let into her life fully that was doing it to her. Anyone else and she would've stopped them before they even started, but she was more than willing for Nicholas, _her_ Nick. He relentlessly pounded her, taking her to heights of pleasure she'd never thought she'd ever reach. Suddenly, she felt something squeeze her left breast hard and play with her erect nipple like Nicholas was doing to her other breast.

"Oh lord...where'd you learn-ooh ooh ooh-to use your biotics in sex? Aah!"Miranda moaned as Nicholas continued fucking her mercilessly as both lovers savored the slick squelching sounds Miranda's cunt made when Nicholas thrust in and out. "Mordin sent me-yeah...a series of booklets on how you and I could utilize our biotics in sex...oh Miri..."He groaned, feeling a lot of heat pooling up in his groin even though he had just shot a few massive loads all over Miranda's face, breasts and down her mouth and throat. "Uuh-uuh-uuh-uuh-uh-huh...I-I-I..."Miranda moaned as she neared her climax. Finally, a hard thrust from the Commander sent her into orgasmic bliss once more. _"OOOOHH FUCK I'M CUMMING AGAIN!"_Miranda shrieked, her walls clamping down on Nicholas' cock once more as her juices shot out all around his invading manhood and sporadically gushing out of her snatch, mingling with his precum and the soap on her legs as it dribbled down her leg.

The Adept groaned as he felt her delicious cum coat his dick and splatter onto his balls as he continued to thrust in and out at a slower pace before he removed his throbbing erection out of Miranda's tender pussy and began to eat Miranda out once more, faithfully lapping up her juices as she continued to shake and whimper in post-orgasmic bliss. The brunette was practically seeing stars from her 3 earth-shattering orgasms, she couldn't feel her legs anymore, her crotch was practically dripping with her own orgasm fluids, and her vagina was sore as hell, but she loved it. The pleasure far outweighed the pain and tenderness. Nicholas gently lifted her off the sink, carrying her and fervently kissing her plump, amazing lips as she weakly reciprocated before he pressed her back against the wall, a showerhead just above Miranda's head as the tip of his cock pressed against her slick entrance as she wrapped her elegant legs around his waist, straddling him.

As he was about to thrust into her dripping wet cunt once more, Miranda stopped him with her hands. "No. No. I want to try something else. I want to see how using biotics improves sex."Miranda said breathlessly as her hands guided his huge erection lower so that it pressed against the ring of her anus, which was remarkably clean. "You sure, Miri babe? You want to try anal sex?"Nicholas asked as Miranda nodded earnestly. "Yes, I'm _very_ sure I want this and the biotics, Nicky honey. I've always wanted to try this...but..."Miranda panted out as he just nodded and complied with her wishes as he glowed a brilliant blue. "_OHMIGOD THIS IS AMAZING!"_Miranda screamed out as he thrust into her virgin asshole, and the force was amplified by his biotics as she clawed at his back, leaving more marks.

"Goddamn...this is your first anal sex experience ever right Miri?"Nicholas ground out, finally understanding why most of his buddies were so obsessed with fucking women in the ass. Miranda's soft walls clenched and squeezed tightly around his cock and held it snugly in place as he thrust in and out slowly. "Mhm...so fucking good Nick...I'm so glad-uuh-uuh-uuh...that you are the one to do it to me..."The Sentinel moaned in pure delight, nodding her head rapidly as Nicholas thrust into her ass slowly as he was restricted by the impossible tightness of her ass even though she was willing herself to spread open for him. Miranda's pleasured cries and shrieks mixed with Nicholas' groans and filled the entire bathroom as Nicholas continued Miranda's first ever anal sex experience until Miranda's shrill cry of orgasm finished it.

"God Miri, you really bring out the best in me. I feel like I'm gonna cum again, and really soon."Nicholas panted out as more of Miranda's vaginal fluids squirted all around his crotch and flowed down his muscular legs. "Mmm...I'm glad, because I have this little fantasy."Miranda purred shakily as she inhaled sharply, her unsteady legs making contact with the wet floor as Nicholas supported her to make sure she didn't fall. "Really? What is it sweetie?"The Spectre asked as she smiled salaciously. "I used to fantasize that you would finger my arse while you fucked my cunt and you would fill it with your cum and make me yours."Miranda whispered back as she bent over, pressing her breasts and face against the wall while she spread her firm, perfect ass cheeks to give Nicholas free access to her womanhood ala doggystyle.

"Actually, you can forget about the fingering, because I got biotics."Nicholas grinned as he thrust into her pussy and began to fuck her, his hands gripping her shapely waist. "Uuh yes Nick! Fuck me-_AAAAHH!_"Miranda screamed when she felt a phallic shaped biotic force penetrate and thrust in and out of her anus. Nicholas' hips smacked loudly against Miranda's ass in a rapid, steady rhythm as both lovers moaned and groaned in pleasure as they brought each other to the brink, savoring the soft squelching sounds and the loud smacking of their flesh as Nicholas cotinued to fuck Miranda silly. Miranda was the first to cum, and she jerked and screamed wildly in pleasure. _"UUUUUHH FUCK MEEEE!"_She screamed as she gushed her female cum all over Nicholas' invading dick and all over his balls, and that added to the sensation of her cunt squeezing his manhood hard made Nicholas cum himself.

"Fuck yes Miri baby!"The Adept roared in pleasure as he began to unload his semen into Miranda's wet pussy and into her womb. Miranda felt her lover swell impossibly larger inside of her and she knew her fantasy had been granted, and she wailed faintly in pleasure at the sensation of Nicholas' hot, sticky cum filling up her pussy and womb and mixing with her own cum. He shot a total of 8 loads into Miranda's womanhood, and by the 3rd load, Miranda had stopped gushing. "Goddamn Miri, you are beyond amazing."Nicholas panted out, slowly slumping to the floor as Miranda pushed herself off the wall and knelt down in front of Nicholas, who was now seated on the wet bathroom floor. "My goodness honey, you are the best. And you've got so much of your delicious cum."Miranda purred before she grabbed his hard cock and pumped it a couple of times, licking up the cum that oozed out.

She then took Nicholas' slowly softening erection into her mouth, and it went back to full attention once more as she sucked on it eagerly, her mouth bobbing up and down his dick as she sucked him dry, savoring the feel of their mixed cum slowly leaking out of her snatch and dribbling down her groin and thighs. "Oh Miri...I love you."Nicholas groaned breathlessly as Miranda released his manhood from her mouth, licking her lips and sitting down next to Nicholas as she worked her fingers into her tight folds and gleaned up his cum and eagerly gulped it down, licking it off her fingers as she melted into the Adept's loving embrace. Miranda made sure she'd gathered up all of his cum, and licked and sucked her fingers clean before she replied.

"I love you too Nick. So very much. I never thought I'd find real love...until I met you."The Sentinel whispered lovingly, smiling and looking her lover in the eyes tenderly as Nicholas smiled back. "Same here Miri. Same here. By the way, do you have birth control..."_Stop, you jackass! You know she's infertile thanks to that dossier back on the Shadow Broker's ship!_ He mentally berated himself as she looked away in shame, tears pooling up in her exquisite eyes. "I'm so sorry Nick...but I'm infertile..."She sobbed as Nicholas pulled her closer. "I know Miri. I found out due to the Shadow Broker's dossier on you. And I also know you were looking for love on iPartners. Don't worry, I won't love you any less, and you're still the perfect woman to me. I love you, not your genes or looks. _You_."Nicholas whispered reassuringly as he kissed the crown of Miranda's head as she nodded, still sobbing.

"Nick, I want to confess."Miranda quavered as she shook her head as Nicholas tried to protest. "Besides that one girl I had sex with through iPartners, I had 26 other sexual encounters throughout my life. I just wanted to be honest with you."She finished as Nicholas looked her in the eyes and kissed her passionately. When he broke the kiss, he spoke up. "Miri, I don't care about how many times you've had sex. I still love you with all of my being. Anyways, the fact you're bi just makes you a lot kinkier to have in bed. And I know what I'm talking about; I used to be the playboy getting action every week in the Academy and Navy."Nicholas grinned as Miranda laughed, causing his heart to jump at the beautiful sound as she sat on his lap, lying back against him. They rested like that for a few good minutes before Nicholas pulled Miranda back up as the brunette looked at him questioningly.

"We'd better get out of here before they decide to send a search party after us babe. Which means you need to wash up."He grinned as he eyed Miranda's still somewhat soapy body. "Oh! I see...how about you wash me?"Miranda purred as Nicholas did just that, turning on the shower and drenching them both with warm water as he whispered into her ear. "Miri, from today onwards, I want you to sleep with me in my cabin. You'll move everything from your quarters to mine, because my quarters are now what we share."Nicholas whispered as Miranda leaned against him and smiled salaciously as she palmed his left cheek. "Rather eager to get me into the same bed as you, hmm?"She purred as Nicholas just laughed in response. Instead of just washing his lover up, Commander Nicholas Shepard proceeded to give her 2 more orgasms in addition to washing her up.

**10 Years Later**

Miranda awoke with a throbbing ache in her pussy and ass, wincing slightly as she looked at Admiral Nicholas Shepard's arms cuddling her protectively as his hands grasped her breasts, and she felt him spooning against her and smiled, pressing against him and savoring his warmth as Sol's warm yellow rays got into her eyes. The brunette then looked at her wedding ring, a beautiful, one of its kind platinum ring with a large diamond embedded into it. "Mmm...morning Miri babe."Nicholas mumbled sleepily as Miranda turned to face him, giving him a very passionate French kiss, kissing him for a few minutes before she broke away. "Morning baby."She whispered huskily in reply, earning a smile from the grizzled Admiral. It had been 8 years since they married, and 6 since they'd destroyed the Reapers.

"Mom! Dad!"Ryan and Adeline Shepard yelled as they burst through the door and Adeline jumped onto Nicholas while Ryan pounced on Miranda and they had a huge family hug. "Hey hey my little champions! Ready to go see Grandma later?"Nicholas grinned as he picked up his blonde 6 year old daughter, lifting her up. She squealed in delight and kicked out, her kick catching Nicholas on the chest where a piece of Harbinger's debris sliced through, rendering his left arm unusable for a few months. "Ow! Dammit Addie!"Nicholas cursed as he gently dropped his daughter onto the bed as Miranda scolded her. "Addie! Apologize to dad now!"The brunette snapped at her daughter, who forlornly apologized and got a hug from the Admiral.

"It's okay Miri. Just stings, that's all."He grinned at Miranda as Ryan hugged him. "I can't wait to see Grandma Hannah!"He yelled in delight as Adeline chipped in with an enthusiastic "Yeah!" causing both Nicholas and Miranda to laugh as they both reminisced on their relationship. The day after their intense lovemaking session in the female bathroom, Nicholas had dragged Miranda to Mordin and demanded the salarian cure her. After some tests, the professor determined that Miranda's infertility was actually very easily surmountable and launched into a tirade against the doctor who originally diagnosed Miranda, calling him a 'quack' and a 'disgrace to medicine' among other things.

He gave Miranda just one bout of genetic treatment and surgically removed the tumor and deemed her as fertile once more. It was so quickly done that neither Nicholas nor Miranda actually believed that she could conceive till 4 years later. A month after the last Reaper was destroyed; Miranda found out that she was 3 months pregnant with Adeline and Ryan, and she gave birth smoothly 6 months later. Now, Adeline had an impressive IQ of 171 while Ryan's was an equally impressive 167, and they both looked positively adorable, and would grow up to become an amazing looking man and woman. Adeline was a blonde, a rarity, and looked a lot like her mother but had her father's ears, while Ryan was brown haired like Nicholas and looked like his father, but had Miranda's perfectly sculpted jaw. On top of that, both children were natural biotics.

"Okay, go get showered and eat your breakfast."Nicholas grinned as the two kids got off their parent's bed and ran towards their bathroom. "So, you sure that your subordinates won't bug you today?"Nicholas asked after he gave Miranda a short, sweet kiss on her plump, pouty lips. Ever since they defeated the Reapers, the couple had decided to settle down on Earth. Miranda was now the CEO of Sirta Foundation, which by some miracle had survived the fiscal year of 2186 and went on to prosper even more, while Nicholas was the Supreme Commander of the Alliance military. "No they won't. Especially since I've proposed a pay raise."Miranda replied cheekily as Nicholas just laughed and pulled her into a hug which she eagerly returned. "You sly bitch."He grinned as she laughed.

The husband and wife pair French kissed once more before they rested their foreheads against each other's. "I love you with all my being forever Miranda Shepard. Forever."He whispered as Miranda kissed his nose before replying. "I will love you with all of my body, heart and soul forever Nicholas Shepard. Forever."She replied with unshed tears of pure joy in her eyes as her heart swelled with love. After all those years of fruitless searches, Miranda finally found the one made just for her, and Nicholas found the woman who held the key to his heart. Now, both lovers were complete.

**Final notes:**** Yes, it's a really long one-shot. I hope you enjoyed it, and don't forget to review! Btw, I'm sorry to say that chapter 18 of Reunited will be delayed, but at least you've got this to hold you over right? See y'all soon!**


End file.
